The Caught Verse
by berrychi84
Summary: Spawned from a random thoughts, these drabbles are a small series set in AU to the Bleach time line. Each feature Ichigo's favourite element of "we could get caught".
1. Fast Food

"Buh-wha-wait, Grimmjow

"Buh-wha-wait, Grimmjow!" His voice came out in a forced whisper. "We can't do this here!"

"Why not?" The blue haired Arrankar didn't stop his hand that was groping its way down the teen's front. "We're in the stall. ()"

"GRIMMJOW!" Another forced whisper, which was just a little louder, and just a little angrier sounding. "We are at a _family_ fast food place! I will _not_ do this in a place where _little children_ could hear us!"

The Sexta Espada grunted disapprovingly, ignoring the Shinigami's argument. "Then we will just have to be quiet, won't we?"

Ichigo squirmed, trying to free his hands from behind his back. "Ahn… Grimm… don't. Don't touch… there."

"Don't touch where?" He cupped the orange haired teen roughly. "Oh, here?"

A whine escaped the young lips. "Mmn! Not so…hard. Stop teasing…" He felt a snicker being muffled into his neck and gasped. "Nnh!"

--

Isshin, who was very much trying to keep his composure in tact, had his ear pressed tightly against the restroom door. A pink tinge was forming lightly across his cheeks. Every few seconds he could hear a "ah Grimm! Stop that!" or a "don't touch me there so roughly!" coming from the other side.

An employee passed the observing father and stared at him questionably. "Excuse me, sir? May I help you?"

The bearded man waved his hand frantically, not bothering to look up from his 'duty'. "No worries young man! I am fine!"

"Yes, I am sure you are sir. But the thing is, you are scaring the customers, sir and, we were hoping you could take your seat?"

"There is nothing to see here! Just a father making sure his son is all right."

The young man in uniform sighed. "Oh, is that all? I understand." He blinked as Isshin seemed to press his head closer to the door, worrying if it was _really_ alright to leave the man there. "But please, other customers will need to use the washroom soon, so could you get your son to open the door and let you in to help?"

Isshin, taking his head off the door for the first time since he started, looked at the employee with a dubious face. "Are you kidding? That boy will never let his old man in there! No no! Not when he's got his boyfriend in there as well!" The former Shinigami shook his fist passionately, tears streaming from his eyes. "Masaki! Our son is growing up! Growing up much too fast! Doing dirty things in public washrooms!"

The young man blinked, mouth falling open. "…Eh?"

--

Isshin and Ichigo both learned two things that day. One; it _is_ possible to have sex in the restrooms at a Mac Donald's without getting caught. Only if you don't have your crazy father tagging along with you.

And two; telling the employees of said fast food place that you are listening in on your teenage son having sex in their washrooms will get you thrown out faster then they can serve up a double cheese burger.

Grimmjow, of course, learned nothing useful; only that Ichigo seems to moan louder when there is an element of 'we could get caught' in play.

_--fin_

()- In Japanese Mac Donald's washrooms, there is only one room for each gender. Kinda like your home wash rooms.


	2. Just Changing

Title: Just Changing

Title: Just Changing

Author: Meg

Paring: Grimmjow/Ichigo

Rating: R

Warnings: sexual content, swearing, AU from story line

Disclaimer: YO! I still don't own Bleach.

Summary: It's become a verse now… the "gunna get caught" verse. Grimmjow finds Ichigo at a public pool and is pleased to find out they get their own little stall to "change" in. Isshin, of course, is not too pleased to see his son entering a closed-door place with a tall, teal haired ruffian.

"Common! Yer already half naked! Just take off yer shorts and we're ready to go!"

"I said no Grimmjow! We're at the pool! How the hell did you find me here anyways?! Did anyone see you?!"

The Espada chuckled. "'Course they didn't Ichi, I'm an Arrankar." He touched his nose. "And I sniffed ya out. I'd know your sweet scent anywhere."

Ichigo's eye twitched. "That better not be a strawberry joke…"

The Sexta just grinned, stalking towards the berry and pushed him up against the wall. "And what if it is?"

The Shinigami bit his lip. "Grimm…"

"Ya know ya want it, Ichi. The door's shut… and as long as yer not screamin' _too_ loud, we won't get caught."

A frown. "I hate you."

The grin cracked into a nasty smile. "I know ya do."

--

Isshin paced in front of the doors to the change rooms, arms crossed. He knew what was going on, and he didn't like it. Not one bit. What was Ichigo trying to prove? That he could have sex anywhere?! Since when had his son turned into such a… pervert?!

'_It must be that new boyfriend of his… the one with the weird tattoos and hair. Not to mention the obvious lack of STOMACH and the JAW BONE glued to his face!'_ Isshin made a face, shaking his fist at one of the closed doors. _'I did not raise my son to sleep with the enemy!'_

He would have knocked on the door, if it had not been for the sudden moan that wafted from his son's change room. Carefully, he inched his way closer to the closed door, pressing his ear to it.

--

"_Ahn!_ Grimm…jow. Hurry… hurry it up."

"And to think just a minute ago you were telling me not to."

The orange haired Shinigami growled. "Shut up and fuck me."

"Can do."

He removed his fingers from the teen's entrance and quickly sunk himself into the prepped hole without hesitation. Ichigo moaned loudly, seeming to forget where he was, and leaned his head back into the spraying water of the showerhead.

Thrusting in and out with practised ease, Grimmjow's tongue found its way to the teen's neck and started to lick up, tracing his jugular and jaw bone. Underneath him, Ichigo shuddered and gripped the tanned skin tightly. Grimmjow sped up, enjoying the sounds emitting from his prey.

It wasn't long before Ichigo was jerking himself to the Arrankar's speed, trying to find his release. Grimmjow angled, hitting the teen's prostate with force, allowing the teen to find that release. With that came the unbearable tightness around the Sexta's cock, and it wasn't soon after that Grimmjow also found his own release.

Slipping out of the teen carefully, the Espada grinned. "Told ya."

Chocolate eyes, still partially clouded with lust, narrowed. "Sha-shut up. Just let me clean up and get dressed would you?!"

--

Isshin had not been expecting the door to open so quickly. Falling to his rear, he looked up with a sheepish smile at his son and the hollow.

"Ah… Ichigo! About time! Yes! I was just coming to get you! Yes… come along now! What took you so long in there?"

The older Kurosaki turned and was about to leave when he heard the hollow laugh. "Yer old man's lucky he can't see me, ay? Or he'd be asking a lot of questions."

"Shut up!" His son hissed. "Not only would he try and kick my ass, but he'd try to kill you as well. He'd yell some crazy shit about how you are "defiling my precious son" and kick you in the face."

"Hah! I' love to see him try! And besides, he'd have to kick me a whole lot for all the times I've fucked you up until now."

It was then, Isshin decided, that he really didn't care about whether or not Ichigo knew he could see spirits. As long as he could wipe that smile off that perverts face, he felt it was an equal trade.


End file.
